A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to stamping and heating operations for manufacturing metal components. The invention has particular applicability to forming a stamped metal part having reduced weight and increased strength.
B. Description of the Related Art
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for manufacturing a stamped metal part that overcomes the problems associated with previous methods and apparatuses which are heated through convection heating in large scale heating furnaces that consume much energy and have a large impact on the environment.